Cherry Flavored Disaster
by leeta-starr
Summary: What will happen when Andrew leaves the arcade under Darien and Serena’s management for a day? Disaster, but Andrew knows better than to get angry, so instead he gets a little revenge! *Complete*
1. Small Favors

Arcade Disaster  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I admit it. I own sailor moon and that explains why I am sitting here righting FAN fics, I think not.  
  
Summary: What will happen when Andrew leaves the arcade under Darien and Serena's management for a day? Disaster, but Andrew knows better than to get angry, so instead he gets a little revenge.  
  
Andrew was just about to leave for the arcade when the phone had rang. He soon learned it was Rita, she told him that she was coming into town tomorrow, but just for that day. He was thrilled that he would be able to see her after so long but then he remembered the arcade, he couldn't possibly get someone to fill his position on short notice...or could he?  
  
"Hey Darien, good to see ya."  
  
"What do you want?" The raven-haired guy asked rather annoyed.  
  
"What do I want? Can't a guy say hi to his best friend with out getting the third degree? I'm hurt." He pouted.  
  
"No he can't and no your not." Darien stated.  
  
"Well then fine. Can you take care of the arcade for me tomorrow?"  
  
"Why can't you?" He asked after rolling his eyes.  
  
"Because Rita is coming in for the day and I had hopped to spend the day with her."  
  
"Common Andrew you know tomorrow is Labor Day, all the schools will be out." His normally calm voice, turning into a wine. And as if on cue, a familiar blond came skipping into the arcade humming a rather catchy tune. Seeing her, Andrew got a brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey Serena your out of school tomorrow, right?" Andrew asked with a sly grin that for some reason Darien didn't find to comforting.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I just figured that since you know this place so well that maybe you could do me a little favor?"  
  
"Sure what do you need?"  
  
"Well Rita is coming into town tomorrow," Serena frowned at the sound of her crushes girl-friend's name and for some unknown reason Darien felt rather upset by her reaction. "and I was hopping maybe you could take care of the arcade tomorrow wi-" "Sure!" She beamed, excited to get a chance to work the arcade, after all that meant free ice cream...right? Of course this is Serena after all. She was never one to turn down free food or any type of food for that matter.  
  
"Great! Then can you both be here by ten to get the place ready and opened by eleven?" He asked eyeing the both of them.  
  
"With Baka!" "With Meatball head!" They both screeched simultaneously. "No way not gonna happen, at least if you actually expect this place to be still standing when you return!"  
  
"Ugh, You guys can handle being in the same room for a couple of hours with out reenacting Godzilla vs. Motha, right?" Considering the glare he was receiving from Darien and the confused expression spread across Serena's face, that was obviously a dumb question. "Common Darien, You owe me." He pointed out.  
  
"For what." Defiantly annoyed, mainly at the fact the he may have to spend an entire day with his meatball head. 'Wait my meatball head where did that from? It's just Andrew, I'm not sure how, but that was so his fault. Mind games had to be.'  
  
"Last week, when I covered for you in Physics." He exclaimed proudly, he couldn't back out now. "Good, he can stay here and I will be away....far away." Glaring at him as she spoke.  
  
"Common Serena," He pleaded. "Darien's gonna need your help." "Ha! Meatball head help! Now that's funny." Darien scoffed, his voice tinted with its usual sarcasm. "I bet I could do a way better job than you, Baka! And my name is Serena!" She shouted while sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Great, you can prove it tomorrow." Andrew said as she reluctantly sighed, nodded and sulked off, not believing the mess she had gotten herself into this time all for Andrew. 'A whole day with that conceited, self-centered, egotistic jerk. Just what I need. Andrew had better appreciate this' She thought glumly as she excited the arcade.  
  
"Well then, it's settled. You and Serena will be here at Ten."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you the first time."  
  
"Have fun" He said smiling smugly at his friend.  
  
"Same to you." Daren replied with and equally smug smile on his face, as he dumped his almost full, ice cold soda on Andrew's head before leaving, unlike Andrew, with all his pride still intact. Apparently Andrew's Idea wasn't as 'brilliant' as he once thought it to be.  
  
Authors notes: Well was it good? Bad? Tell me whatcha think flame for all I care, just if you do you have to tell me why it sucks. Any way I will try to update by the end of this week, if not I'm going out of town but it WILL be updated by the end of this month. 


	2. Godzilla's Food Fight!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own sailor moon, but I do own Darien....hehehe  
  
Godzilla's Food Fight  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I can't believe I woke up early for this!' Serena was getting beyond impatient due to Darien's absence. 'Where is he? He had better not bail, leaving me stuck to do all work. I swear I'll kill that Baka if he doesn't show.' Serena decide to go ahead and get the machines turned on and start getting things out while mentally making note on 101 ways to slaughter Baka without getting caught, a very interesting list if I may add.  
  
At a quarter till eleven Darien came running in to the arcade, half surprise to find the doors unlocked. 'Wow Meatball head had actually made it there before me, not to mention the fact the everything is already to go.'  
  
Serena step out from the back room and into the arcade her eyes instantly falling on Darien. 'Oh this is gonna be fun, after all these years of him lecturing her for being late, time as come for a little payback!' She had to use all her will power to keep herself from grinning at this thought, luckily she was able to not only do that but she was also able to narrow her eyes into a hair-raising glare. Seeing this Darien gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm, Good morning Meat-umm S- Serena" Not daring to anger her more.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Punctuality. I was starting to wonder if you were going to come." She stated in a tone that Darien had never heard her use.  
  
"What did you think? That I would not only leave you here alone to destroy the place, but that I would also lie to my best friend?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't put it past you, its not like you ever cared about others peoples feeling before." Serena said with a bit of pain in her eyes, causing Darien to wonder if he was the one to put it there.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I over slept, I didn't mean to be late." Serena, feeling satisfied with the guilt that was apparent in his voice, went over to the counter and waited for opening time.  
  
In less than an hour the arcade was packed with people ranging from all ages, mostly kids that were out of school. Serena had figure a good punishment for Darien was to make him fix everyone's orders while she simply wrote them down. 'Wow,' was all Darien could think. Since he came in, he could do nothing but stare at her. 'It has been nearly three hours since they opened and Rena hadn't klutzed out once, in fact she seemed almost, well almost serene. Ah hell, what am I thinking this is Meatball head!'  
  
Serena was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, she kept feeling like someone was watching her or something, but she couldn't figure out who. 'God, I'm going paranoid' was all she could think. A few minutes later she snapped back to reality when she heard someone calling for her to take his family orders. She realized, that she had been staring at Darien the entire time. 'Paranoid wasn't the word for it, its more like insane.' She thought irritably.  
  
Serena gracefully walked over to the family of four and jotted down what they wanted. She no sooner got done and the two kids darted past her heading towards the machines. As Serena walked back, Darien noticed the majority of the guys there, were watching her and this only made him angry. 'No, I'm not angry,' he argued with him self. 'I'm just protective, like a brother, yeah that's its, just a brother.' But as the day progressed Darien found himself getting even worse. He had passed it off as being protective, but now he was beginning to speculate the possibility of it being jealousy. His thoughts were answered, without a doubt, when he heard a whistle directed at Serena, from a classmate the he happened to despise. Darien calmly walked over to him and pulled him up before punching him, hard. The guy actually fell back a few feet, hard enough to take out the window right behind him.  
  
Serena stood in shock as she watched Darien. "Darien! What do you think your doing!" she shouted as she ran to guy, making sure he was alright. She helped him to a both until he was able to regain composure. As soon as he felt he could walk, he left, not being able to stand the death glares he was still receiving from Darien.  
  
"What is wrong with you" Serena screeched.  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't like the guy." Darien replied, calmly.  
  
"So that gives you the right to punch him through a window! Do you have any idea what Andrew is going to do to us!"  
  
"It's no big deal, I'll pay for it." He said while preparing a Sunday, for a customer.  
  
When he handed it to her to give to give to the customer, she decided he needed to cool down. So she threw it at him causing it to splatter all over his shirt. Darien stood speechless not believing what she had just done, so he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed the pop fountain spray thingy and soaked her in pop. Soon there was a wide arrange of various food items and drinks being thrown everywhere hitting some of the customers, causing most of them to leave and the rest sitting in amusement and shock as they to continued their 'war' both, by now laughing and covered in food.  
  
Just as Darien let go a fistful of cherries Andrew walked in and was right in the line of fire. Serena and Darien could both feel the color draining from their faces as they looked and saw the arcade. A broken window, food and drinks everywhere, hardly any customers and the few that were there were also covered in an array of sticky food. 'That didn't happen, he's not here. This is all an illusion, a dream or well, now a nightmare. I'm going to open my eyes and he wont be there. 1, 2, 3' he slowly opened his eyes again and swallowed. 'Hmm, go figure, I was wrong.' At that moment Darien was glad his friends wasn't a violent person or else there would had been a very unpleasant crime scene come morning.  
  
"What the! What did you guys do!?"  
  
"Well, business was a little slow so we decided to reenact Godzilla vs. Motha" Darien said at an attempt to lighten the mood in the room.  
  
'I wonder if there is any way I can blame this all on Baka?' Was Serena's first thought after Darien said that and seeing the look on Andrews plum red face.  
  
"Get out" Was all Andrew could manage to say.  
  
"At least let us help you clean up a little"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Not daring to argue anymore both Serena and Darien left.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Its not him that I'm worried about." Darien sighed "Goodnight Serena"  
  
"Maybe Baka isn't such a jerk after all." She thought realizing he had called her by her first name. "See ya tomorrow"  
  
Authors notes: Sorry if it kinda sucked and does anyone know what those pop spray thingies are actually called? I couldn't remember. BTW I had this chapter done yesterday but was held captive, then when I got home my computer was held captive. So you can blame the late update on my best friend. 


	3. The Conspirator’s Revenge

Disclaimer: Ok if I owned Sailor Moon, I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time righting Fanfics. Nope I'd be playing pool in shooters, my very own pool hall. Sadly enough I don't own that either....yet.  
  
BTW the single quotations ' mean someone is thinking, just thought I'd let you know.  
  
The Conspirators Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later at the arcade, Andrew was talking with Serena's four best friends, Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita. He was currently giving them an in- depth description of what had happened the day Godzilla got loose. Of course this had all been from what he had witnessed himself or had heard from some of his regular customers who happened to be there on the day of disaster.  
  
"They were covered in food and drinks and actually enjoying the food fight?"  
  
"Well unless they laugh when they're angry then I'd say they were defiantly having a little to much fun."  
  
"And you actually kicked them out?"  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do Lita? Besides, its not like it's permanent or anything."  
  
"You should have had them help you pick up some or better yet leave them to clean all of it."  
  
"Yeah, you must have been up all night cleaning this place." Mina said, while eyeing the room skeptically to confirm her suspicions. From what they had been told the place was left in chaos. Now, with the exception of the window, everything looked normal, if not better. "Are you kidding? Leave them here even longer! Common do you really think I'm that stupid" He replied rolling his eyes, "Okay, okay, don't answer that." He replied after seeing the expressions on all of their faces. 'Great, I make one litt..*cough*..big mistake and all of a sudden I'm the idiot.' Andrew thought to himself glumly.  
  
"And what happened to the window? The Meatball head didn't klutz out again, did she?"  
  
"Oh that, yeah it wont get repaired till later on in the week but no, actually from what I hear, Darien punched some guy through it." After saying that all four girls stared at him in shocked and confusion, well except for Lita who looked more proud than anything.  
  
"Why!" After regaining composure, Ami was finally able to choke out the first question.  
  
"Well from what I hear the guy made a pass at Serena and Darien got up and just punched the dude. Even though he says it was just because he didn't like the guy. "  
  
"So all of this can be blamed on Meatball head." Raye snorted, pleased that she could pin the blame on her 'best friend'.  
  
"Be nice Raye, you know this isn't completely her fault. After all it sounds like Darien did most of the damage." Ami said pointing out the obvious once again.  
  
"So have you talked to either one since?'  
  
"No, but it has only been two days."  
  
"Well are you still angry at them?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"It's a yes or no question. So which one is it." Lita asked growing rather inpatient.  
  
"Well I'm not so much angry as I am, hmm what's the word....seeking revenge."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?' The girls all inquired simultaneously.  
  
"I'm still working that part out." Andrew replied solemnly.  
  
"I have an idea." Ami replied with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, her voice barley above a whisper. This making all the girls gasp in disbelief at the comment.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones." Lita said shaking her head. 'I wonder if that's why she is so quiet, plotting, always plotting.' Lita thought. After that the table grew quiet, all awaiting the perfect Ami's evil plan.  
  
"Well you said he punched the guy after he made a pass at Serena, right? And during the food fight they both, well they both seemed to be having fun, no? Yet they can't stay in a room together without attempted murder." Everyone listening contently, nodding with every fact. "Well then, all we have to do is-" Ami voice quieted into a whisper so only that table could hear."  
  
The rest of the table sat in shock realizing Ami was even smarter than they gave her credit for. "I'm with Lita on this one," Andrew said. "it's always the quiet ones."  
  
"Wow, Andrew you do know if this doesn't work and they manage to live through this without killing each other, you wont be the only person seeking revenge right?" Mina asked still in a bit of shock.  
  
"I'd say it's worth the risk" Andrew reply before him and the rest of the table broke out in laughter, all realizing the truth in his statement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Well another chapter down, this one was really short but I'll try to get the next one longer. Feel free to review, flame if want just say what is wrong. BTW am I the only person who actually likes Darien's green jacket. Everyone is always destroying it in their fics? I was just wondering! Till next time... 


	4. Hostages

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I only own Darien…and Darien Jr.

Author's note: these  ~    ~   are just their sub-conscious speaking…or arguing as the case may be.

Hostages

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you bring everything?"

"No Andrew, I just came here for no apparent reason completely blowing off the plan." Mina replied sarcastically while walking towards the storage room in the arcade. 'Well it's bigger than I thought, maybe this will work after all.' The room had dark blue carpeting and no widows in it and it was covered with selves of extra food and drink mixes for the café, along with extra parts for the video games and some flashlights incase there was ever a black out. 

"I'll just take that as a yes." Andrew said while throwing a bag of stuff on an empty table next to a shelf. Mina doing the same with the bag she was carrying then followed Andrew back to the arcade and she took a seat next to her three friends. 

"Well?" Raye inquired growing curious on what was left for them to do.

"All that is left now is for us to convince Serena to come down here." Mina respond, not sure whether or not this was going to be an easy task.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Andrew and I have that worked out. I'm gonna tell her that Andrew is feeling really bad about the way he treated her and Darien and would like her to come down so he can talk to her."

"Well if nothing else this should be amusing." Raye said while taking a drink from her shake, with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"So what do you think she'll do to us if she survives this?" Lita said half laughing half worried.

"That's the best part, it doesn't matter! As far as she'll know this was all Andrew's doing." Ami said with her evil grin appearing once more. And once more this grin gave all of her friends the chills. 

"Well then lets go find Serena!" They said getting up from their table and giving Andrew a quick wave bye.

After they left Andrew picked up his phone that was on the counter and dilled his friend's number. After a couple of rings the answer machine came on telling the caller to leave a message. "Hey Darien this is Drew, listen I've been meaning to talk to ya for awhile so when you get this can you come down here. Bout four would be great thanks talk to ya later. With that Andrew hung up the receiver. 'He gets out of his class in a half an hour, that'll give him an hour to get here.' He thought before going back to work, helping his costumers. 

In the mean time the girls had been having a hard time tracking Serena down. Her younger brother had opened the door when that went to her house. He said that she wasn't home, but being the annoying little brother had refused to tell them where she had gone. That was a half an hour ago and they were now walking through a park next to a lake. "Ugh, she could be anywhere! Face it where never going to find her! Mina exclaimed before clasping onto the ground. At that very moment Ami happened to spot a very familiar patch of blond Meatballs. "Hey I think I see her." She told her friends pointing to a head behind a bench. "Must you contradict everything I say?" Mina asked glaring up a the sky not seeming to be talking to anyone in particular, gaining a few stares of confusion from her friends.

With that they walked over to the bench where Serena sat, staring out into the lake which seemed to her like millions of crystals sparkling under the blistering sun. 

"Hey, you alright? We've been looking everywhere for you. Raye asked taking a seat next to her. 

"Yeah, I fine." She responded with a smile descending upon her face.

"You know your not actually the easiest person to find." Mina whined before plopping down on the other side of her."

"Ignore her." Lita smirked. "She thinks the gods are conspiring against her."

"So why where you guys looking for me?" Serena questioned.

It was Ami's turn to talk. "Well we where at the arcade," Serena grimaced at the word remembering the look on Andrew's face. "and Andrew had asked about you. He said that he was feeling kinda bad for how he had talked to Darien and you the other day and that he would like to talk to you. At four, if at all possible. As luck would have it, Ami was also pretty good at lying. 

"Really" Serena asked while looking down at her watch, 3:37pm. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Are you guys coming with me?"

"Of course!" They all agreed before standing and headed out of the park and towards the arcade. 

Darien had also received his message and had headed towards the arcade, unsure of what to say to Andrew. He arrived right after Serena. They looked around but couldn't seem to find Andrew. Serena looked at the girls to ask if they got the right time but before she got the chance Lita decided to chime in. "Maybe he's in back? Did he ask you to come too?" She asked, looking at Darien. 

"Yeah, he told me to be here around four-ish." 

"Well why don't you guys go check? He may have had to get something."

Serena and Darien looked at each other before walking towards the back room. When they got there the door was already opened most of the way. Figuring that Lita was right and Andrew was just getting something out for the arcade, they walked in. 

"Andrew you in here?"

Slam!!! Was the only response they received. They both ran to the door and attempted at opening it. As they did, they saw Andrew walking away, but he turned around and waved before entering the arcade. 

"It's locked." Darien said his voice tinted with anger.

"No, it can't be," she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "he wouldn't do this, would he?"

"Well obviously he would and from the looks of it we're gonna be here for a while." He said while opening the bag that had previously been in his closet floor. 

"What do you mean" Serena asked, looking worried as she walked towards a different bag that she knew for a fact, was previously on her bedroom floor. 

'Crap, I'm gonna be stuck here with Baka for god knows how long.'

'Crap, I'm gonna be stuck here with Meatball head for god knows how long' That was about all either one of them could think about before they decided on sitting down on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how long are you gonna keep them in there for?" Raye questioned.

"Well, they each have enough supplies for five days, so some where around then. We will see what happens." Andrew replied "Given the miracle that they don't kill each other first." 

"I have worried that they do survive"

"Mina!" Ami yelled, rather stunned by the comment.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I will miss Andrew.

"Great, you just love making me feel so relaxed." 

"Well think of it this way so long as their in there, you have nothing to worry about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So any ideas on how to get out of here Baka?

 "The only way out is through the door." He said, while pointing at the door. "This was not exactly how I had planned on spending my weekend."

"Oh, and you know I was just dying to be locked in here with you." Serena said, while rolling her eyes.

"I bet you were." He replied, using his cocky grin.

"You wish Baka! With that he caught a pillow right in the face that had been placed with some other pillows and blankets.

~You do wish don't you?!~

'What! Of course not! This is Meatball head!'

~Since when has that mattered?~

'What are you talking about?'

~Common, you know you care about her, you always have.~

'No I haven't, how would you know anyway?'

~Well, because I AM you!~

"That's it! I'm going insane from being locked up in here with Meatball head." He shouted without realizing that he shouted it out loud.

"You're going insane! I'm the one stuck with a cold hearted, insensitive, jerk!"

"I'm not insensitive!"

"Yes, you are!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"And you're a spoiled, immature brat." He replied, as calm and collected as ever.

"I'm suppose to be the spoiled, immature brat?! I'm not the one that goes around making fun of people. 

"God this is gonna be a long week."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Well another chapter posted…on the same day even. With any luck it should get interesting in the next chapter, but not THAT interesting, mind you, it's still rated pg.


	5. The mistake

Disclaimer: Screw it you know what, you can sue for all I care. I don't get the point of having disclaimers on FAN fiction. I highly doubt the possibility of Nako Takeuchi sitting around wasting time doing this, when she could be getting paid to have her work published.  

The mistake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how goes the kidnapping?" Lita asked. 

"Well they're both still alive, surprisingly enough. Though I wasn't sure poor Darien would survive the night." The girls all raised their eyebrows urging him to continue on with his story without skipping a single detail. "Well I take it that when Serena went to get ready for bed, that she didn't' trust Darien much. I kept hearing her yelling at him, eventually he told her that he would never even consider watching a kid like her change. Next thing I know there are various items once again being thrown, only this time one Serena was throwing them and Darien was only dodging. Other than that it has been mostly quiet."

"But they are both still breathing right?" Mina Question a little uneasy.

"Give them some time it's only been a day." Ami replied from behind her Advance Calculus textbook.

"Is she always like this?" Andrew asked, while taking a step back from the table.

"No, this is kinda of a recent thing." Raye said all the while staring at Ami who apparently had been contemplating on how to solve a rather difficult problem, ignoring the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as Darien as he started to look around on some of the shelves. 

"I'm attempting at finding something to eat." At the thought of food Serena jumped up and raced to Darien's side. After much debate, Darien decided on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Serena had a microwavable dinner from the little freezer that Andrew had put there for them. They both went over to the table and pulled out their chairs, then started eating their lunches.

"How long do you think he will keep us in here for?" Serena said, taking her last bite of food. 

"Well I have enough stuff to last for five days, so hopefully no longer than that."

'I'm so not gonna survive five days with Baka.'

~Such denial! Why won't you just admit that you like the guy?~

'Because I _Don't!_'

 ~Looks like I have more work to do than I thought, I'll be back when your ready to stop lying to your self.~

Serena looked across the table to see Darien staring off into space.

"Darien?"

"Darien?" Serena asked again, only a bit louder this time.

"Oh, sorry." Darien said after returning to reality. 

"It's all right I was just wondering if there is any thing to do. I'm getting bored." 

"Well I think I have some cards in my bag." He said while searching for a deck. "Would you want to play something."

"Uh…yeah sure but I only know how to play a couple of games."

They ended up playing speed and war for the most part seeing as they were most familiar with those games. After they had been playing for a while, they found themselves in a conversation, going back and forth talking about their childhood through their current lives. Darien revealed to Serena that he was orphaned at the age of six and has, for the most part, been on his own ever since. He was hesitant to tell her in fear of getting more pity from someone who didn't know what it felt like, but with Serena it was just the opposite, instead of pitting him she sympathized with him, in fact, she seemed to almost understand. That's when she told him. When she was five her older sister, who was nine at time, had been killed on her way home from a friends house, she had been murdered. Her parents couldn't deal with their loss and went into a depression for a while. 

"It was that bad, I mean they still bought food and other necessary accessories for us to live off of but, it wasn't the same," She said with tears threatening to spill and a distant look in her eyes, making it apparent that she was remembering something she hadn't thought about in along time. "We needed our parents, I had to do almost everything for Sammy. We were left alone until our parents finally remember that they had two other kids that were still alive." As she said that she hugged her knees to her chest, rapping her arms as tight around her knees as possible, but she wasn't going to cry. She promised herself years ago that she wouldn't cry over this, not any more. She looked over at Darien, he just gave a light smile. After a couple of minutes of silence Serena continued on with what happened after the incident concerning her sister. When she finished Darien started up again with his life story when they finally stopped talking when they were interrupted by Serena stomach growling.

"I take it that it's dinner time." He stated while extending his arm out to where she laid on the floor. 

"What else did Andrew put in here for us"

"Well it looks like we will be living off of microwavable dinner or sandwiches for a while."

"Well then I guess I will have a sandwich this time."

"And I will have a microwavable dinner,"

They returned to their table and ate in relative silence. When they had finished Serena disappeared into the last row of shelves. Darien heard the freezer door open and something being sat down, then the freezer door being closed again. Then she went into another row. Darien went back to his own thoughts, figuring that Serena was just still hungry. When Serena finally returned she had to sundaes, one for her and one that she handed over to Darien. The entire time they were eating they talked about their friends, well more like laughing at their friends stupid mistakes, when Serena brought up Andrew biggest mistake.

"I still think he could have thought of a better way to get back at us than this."

"Awe, it's not that bad being stuck here with me is it? Darien asked with his best pout, earning a giggle from Serena.

"You know what I mean." She said not realizing how close Darien was until she turned to look at him.

"No, I don't." He said before leaning in a bit more towards Serena and kissing her lightly on the lips. Serena looked up at him in shock. Darien wasn't sure why he had just done that but it just felt 'right' at the moment. Now he was waiting for her to move, say something, or doing something, well anything but what she did do. Serena, not knowing what to do, she did the only thing she could think of, she got up and went to the back of the room. She got as far away from him as she possibly could. Her thought and her feelings were a mess right now and Darien wasn't helping matters much.

'God, why did I have to do _that_? Now she hates me even more.'

~She doesn't hate you but your right you shouldn't have done that. Now you have scared her.~

'Not you again.' 

~You may as well get use to me, you need help and I'm not leaving till you get it.~

'Great so now you your suppose to be my shrink?'

 ~Nope just your sub-conscious.~

'Even worse' Darien thought bitterly. 

"Serena?" Not hearing a response he just continued. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Still no response, so he decided on getting some rest and dealing with this mess in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Author's Note: Another chapter completed! Oh and I currently know of at least two other people who also like Darien's jacket! Oh and yes FT, I know you love not only the jacket but also Darien but to bad he's mine and you can't have him!  

R&R! 


	6. Released in silence

Disclaimer: Yeah as if you haven't heard this a million times.

Released in silence 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any progress yet?" Ami question as the group of girls walked into the arcade.

"Well there was a little shouting yesterday then the room was silent again. This morning whenever I walk past the door Darien is sitting up against the wall with his head in his hands and Serena is no where in sight." Andrew said causing a confused expression on all the girls faces, that matched his own.

"He wouldn't have actually have killed her…would he?" Mina questioned, only half serious. 

"No, but if this keeps up then I will let them out tonight."

"Maybe we were wrong?"

"No, I know I'm right about those two." Ami said defiantly.

"Well we'll know for sure by tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you talking to me yet?" Darien shouted for what must have been the hundredth time since he heard her wake up. She may have considered answering him if she had heard him. Shortly after she woke and remembered where she was and what had happened she went off into her own world contemplating the events of the last couple of days. She needed time to sort through her thoughts and most of all her feelings. She needed to figure out exactly what she was feeling for Darien and whether or not it was just because of the current situation. There were to many unanswered questions that need answers before she could face him again. As for Darien, he had laid awake for most the night before he was able to deifier his feelings. He realized that he was falling fast. Love? Probably not, but he realized he was quickly moving in that direction and it hurt him to know that he may have ruined any possibility of any sort of relationship with Serena cause god know he wanted to try. She was the first person to truly understand him and no body has ever made him feel they way he did for Serena he didn't want to give that up, he didn't want the feeling of loneliness to surround him forever.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Darien thought to himself while repeatedly banging his head against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 As the day progressed, Andrew noticed that there had been no change in the back room. At about nine, feeling sorry for them, he finally gave in. He walked over to the door and unlocked it then opened it and quickly exited the arcade, not wanting to have an encounter with either one of them at this moment. Darien and Serena had both heard the door opening but were both a bit hesitant to leave, not knowing wheatear or not they should stay and try to work thing out. Darien sat staring at the door, not believing that it was over. Serena quickly made up her mind. Not wanting to be in there any longer, she quickly grabbed her bags and ran out of the arcade.

"Crap! Now how am I supposed to get her to talk to me?" He said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out to his car.

When Serena entered her house, she was greeted by her mother.

"What are you doing back? Mina called and said that you would be staying the weekend with her?"

"Mina?" Serena was confused until it dawned on her that Andrew wasn't working alone.

"Yes, is their something wrong."

"Oh, no. I'm kinda tired, so goodnight mom." Serena gave her mother a hug before running up the stairs to take a shower and get some rest in her own bed.

Darien by this time was already home and sitting on his couch trying to figure out a way to get the meatball head to talk to him. 

'She will probably be avoiding the arcade for a while and that's really the only time I ever see her because she has school during the day' He sighed in defeat as he too went to take a shower and go to bed. 

"I got it!' Darien suddenly shouted, sitting up in his bed. 

'This will work, it has to.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Serena decided that she was going to stay home today, seeing as how it was Sunday and she had nowhere she needed to be, nor did she want to talk to any of her friends. She wasn't sure how many were involved in this but was almost positive it was all of them. She couldn't believe that they would let Andrew do that they knew how much she hated him, or how much she _thought _she hated him. She still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him, but she had a pretty good idea. She had decided that he wasn't so cold hearted but, if it came to it, was he capable of being in a relationship?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the arcade Andrew was helping a customer, not noticing who had just walked in. Darien sat in his usual seat and waited. 

As soon as Andrew noticed Darien he hesitantly walked towards him, all the while remembering what happened to his poor window. 

"Bastard" Darien mutter when Andrew reached the counter.

"What?" Andrew asked in shock.

"I said you're a bastard."

"You came all they way here just to tell me that?"

"No, that and thanks." He said finally looking up from the counter.

Andrew wasn't exactly sure on how to respond to this, so he just stared back at Darien.

 "So who helped you put this one together? I know you couldn't pull this one off on your own."

"Well, it was Ami's idea, but Mina was the one to help get Serena" 

"Ami hu? Should have guessed that one. Never trust the quiet ones, they're always plotting you know." He said with a chuckle.

Feeling a bit safer, Andrew decided to ask what exactly what had happened in the room over the past four days, hoping that he didn't mange to anger Darien in the process. 

"Well, she threw stuff, then we talked, then we ate, then we played cards and talked more, then I kissed her, she got mad and well, that's about it."

"Wait, you kissed her?"

"Yeah and she hasn't said a word to me since."

"So Ami was right. You do like her!"

"I don't know we talked for a while and I got to really know her, next thing I know I'm kissing her. The only problem is now she hates me."

"I doubt it if she hates you, but do you know how your gonna fix this?"

"Yeah I'll take care of that tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Ok, I have heard the possibly that my story resembles that of another authors, if it turns out that this is true I will take my story down but keep in mind my story is only about half way through.


	7. Brother Darien

Disclaimer: You know what if sue, all your gonna get from me is clocks, lots and lots of clocks. 

Brother Darien

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien sat up in his bed and glance over at his clock 10:30 am. 

'I hope this works.' Was all Darien could think as he got ready for his day. He decided to stop at the arcade for some coffee first, 'besides I'm sure Drew wouldn't mind some company.' After several knocks on the door Andrew finally came to see who it was.  

"Darien, you know were not open yet." He said as he opened the door to his friend.

"Yeah I know I just wanted some coffee then I'll leave."

Andrew glared at Darien before filling his order. 

"So where you going?" 

"Hu, oh umm just out for a while." Darien left before Andrew could question him any farther on his destination. 

Darien pulled into a parking lot and walked into the building. Not sure on where to go next, he went to one place he was quite familiar with, the office. 

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you could tell me which room Serena Tsukino is in. 

"Yes, she is in" The lady continue typing in the name as she spoke. "Oh here it is, room 309."

"Thank you." He said as he walked out and down the hall towards the room that Serena was in. 

Once he arrived there he walked over to the teacher desk and pulled her aside so that the students couldn't hear their conversation. 

"Hello, I'm Darien Tsukino, Serena's older brother. We have a bit of an emergency and I was wondering if it would be all right if Serena could be excused for the day. He said giving a slight smile, but for the most part he kept a serious expression.

"If it's an emergency then, yes, by all means. Just be sure she signs out at the attendance office.

"She will. Thank you."

"Serena it appears that you may leave now." The teacher stated. 

"Umm what about the homework?"

"Oh, don't worry about that until you get back ok, now off you go." The teacher said with a sympathetic smile.

'School or Darien, tough decision, but hey no homework so Darien it is.' Serena stood from her desk, grabbed her books, and quietly zigzagged through the maze of desks, to meet Darien at the door. Once they exited, half the class just stared in shock and disbelief while the other turned to each other to gossip.

"What are you doing here Baka? And how did you get my teacher to let me leave"

"I thought we had gotten onto a first name bases." Darien said while giving her his best pout. 

Serena turned to sign out as she continued pressing Darien on how he was able to convince her teacher.  
"Well, I thought I would take my little sis out to lunch."

"You didn't."

"I did. Just so you know there was family emergency." He told her while attempting not to laugh.

"Ok, now why." She questioned with a demanding look on her face.

"Because we need to talk." They both walked out to Darien's car and drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Darien kept thinking of what to say next and Serena was debating if she should or even could tell him how she was feeling. They had yet to discuss what had happened and neither one of them really knew what the other was thinking. When they walked in they Sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to appear. 

"Why?" That was the only word Serena could seem to form. 

"Why what? There are a lot of whys so you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Why did you kiss me?" Her voice was demanding, yet low enough so that no one other than Darien could here her. 

"May I take you order." They both quickly responded, wanting to get the answers to their questions. Once the waiter was gone, they continued with their conversation. 

"It just felt right at the moment."

"What do you mean it felt right at them moment? Was it just because we were stuck in a room together? She knew her question was rather blunt but she didn't think she could handle not knowing any longer. It has been tearing her up for the last two days and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

"What? Is that what you think? God, of course not Serena!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think that?

"Then why?"

"Can't you figure it out Serena? I kissed you because I care for you, I have for a while now."

Serena didn't know what to say. Tears were threatening to spill, she had hoped for that reply but didn't think it was possible. She didn't think it was possible for someone who once seemed so cold hearted to care for anyone anymore, let alone her. As she was thinking the waiter returned with their food and set their plates down in front of them before returning to his other customers. 

They ate in an awkward silence not knowing what to say. Darien felt rejected after Serena didn't respond and Serena didn't know what to say or how to say it. 

"So I take it your not going to say anything." He asked, anger practically dripping from his voice. He took his last bit of food and place it in his mouth before standing up to leave and throwing some money on the table to cover the bill, then quickly beginning to walk out. 

'I can't let him leave' Serena thought. She jumped up from her seat and ran as fast as she could, when she caught up with him, she grabbed him by the wrist and turned him so he was facing her. Her mind was still racing she couldn't figure out what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, quickly noticing something…could it be…yes it was. It was his last piece of fruit from his salad, a cherry. 

"Hey! I wanted that!" Darien pouted, realizing while in the kiss she had taken his cherry. "Is that why you kissed me?" He asked with an amused expression, "Merely to steal my cherry?" 

Serena just smile him. "Well it seemed like the best possible solution. I not only get the cherry, but also a kiss!" They finally took noticed to the fact that every eye in the restaurant was currently on them. 

"Um I think we had better get going" Darien said to Serena, as they walked out of the door. 

Then ended up at the arcade, which apparently had been a mistake. They had entered holding hands, which made a certain group of girls very curious. As soon as they sat down in their usual seats they were joined by Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Andrew, all with curious grins. Raye was the first to ask what had happened. They spent the next thirty minutes explaining the events of the last couple of days, before deciding to ask some questions of their own. 

"Exactly how many of you where in on this?" Serena question, yet didn't receive any answers. Instead all her friends suddenly found the table to be very interesting. 

"All of you!" 

"Oh, that's not even the best part." Darien smirked "Guess who the brains behind the operation was."

"Do I want to know?" Serena question with a bit a fear sneaking its way into her voice. 

"None other than our sweet, innocent Ami."

Serena turned to Ami who had a bit of a blush creeping onto her face, yet she was still grinning. 

"And it sounds like my plan worked."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Well chapter 7 is complete and so is the story! And just to let you know this was my first Fanfic so I apologize if it sucked. Feel free to review and just to let you know I generally read the stories of my reviewers. Oh and thanks to brunettemoment25 and Tom Boy Senshi, for your reviews. And Tom boy Senshi, hate to brake it to you but Darien is mine and I'm not gonna relinquish my hold on him! Till next time……


End file.
